Smile : The Bells
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: sorry if it's bad , this my first ever fan fiction as in my whole life hope there's no bad impression 4giv me for some typing mistakes.i've finished it yehey my first and worst, of course complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

...Chapter 1: The Day We Met.  
"Hey stop it!!" , a little boy cried while being bullied in a dark alley in France .  
"What can you do little boy!!" , said the biggest of the three boys.  
"Hey you fatty!!", a girls voice was heard ,  
the bully turned around to see who was the punk disturbing them .But, as he turned around a small rock hit him.  
"Ouch!! Who did that"  
"Me, any problem?" the mysterious girl answered .  
She continued hitting the bullies until they all ran in different direction because of the pain.  
"Are you alright ?", asked the girl,  
"Yeah , thanks a lot"  
"How did you get here anyway"  
"Well, uh...uhm"  
"Let's talk about it in other places this alley is giving me some chills, I know a cafe we could go to", the girl said before the boy could even finish.  
"by the way, what can I call little boy"  
"Uhm, please call me Lawliet"  
"Oh , Lawliet what a nice name. Call me Jessie then"  
"Jessie,that's a weird name name for a girl"  
"Thanks your nice , I get that a lot"

"so what do you want Lawliet,chocolate,apple,grapes,or strawberry"  
"can I have strawberry please"  
"then I'll have apple,wait here I'll just go to the counterto order our drinks"

(while finishing up their shakes...)

"Hey Lawliet, your new here are you"  
"yup , we're only staying here for a week my parents need to finish some work here"  
"oh, I see, I guess we're the same , I'm leaving tomorrow , I just finished my work here,  
sudden sadness filled up Lawliet's heart , even though they just met a while agoLawliet seem to like Jessie for some reasons. A thought came to Lawliet,  
"Jessie how old are you"  
"Me, I'm only eleven.How about you"  
"You're only eleven so how come you told me you just finished your job"  
"It's a secret sorry, it's getting late better head back. Where are you currently staying Lawl"  
"L" Lawliet said cutting Jessie's words.  
"Huh"  
"My first name is L "  
"Oh alright then. You haven't answered me yet , how old are you?" she asked smiling.  
"seven" L shyly replied.  
"Let's get back L , I'll accompany you"

They reached L's temporary apartment.But before he could even open the door he burst out crying,  
"What's wrong?"Jessie asked without confusion. She knew the reason, yet she couldn't accept it . For a day she and L have toured the city with joy. They only knew each other for almost 5 hours and they were already close to each other.

"Will I see you again?" the sobbing child said.  
"Of course we will"  
"It's a promise okay" (still sobbing)  
"Promise"

The door closed slowly ,L tried not to loose sight of Jessie , he knew that promised can't be fulfilled . Before shutting the door completely , he glanced at Jessie's face for the one last time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note or L, this is just my fiction it never actually happened in the true story of Death Note. 


	2. Chapter 2: Faded Smile

...Chapter 2: Faded Smile It's been three years since L have last saw Jessie . L knew that there's only 45 probability that their promise would even come true , still he didn't lost his hope in seeing her again. After all those years he would still remember the last glanced he made before closing that door.L's life was just normal except that his parents were top detectives. There was nothing wrong until the day when his father was assigned in a case involving mafia leaders , drug lords , and other dangerous people from the black market. One night he heard his parents talking in the living room. About L and his mother leaving some place far away while his father work on the case. He knew this was for the best , L was aware of how dangerous was his father's job and he accepted their decision.

Suddenly the door opened , some people with guns came in harshly and started shooting everywhere. L was still in the room and didn't make a sound ,his parents drop dead , there was blood everywhere.Before his mom lost her breathe she spoke the words "hide l don't run". L really didn't hear this but he can read this from his mothers lips. He followed what his mother said and stepped backward carefully not to make a sound. The armed man didn't searched the housed their last words before leaving the house were "Thats what you get from messing the big boss".

L hid in the closet , crouching and silently crying . He was thinking "what now, what will happen ,their gone I have no family left , will I be an orphan ?? no I don't want that". He cried and cried until there was no tears left to cry out . After several hours after the killing, Someone came but there was no beeping sound that the police siren should be doing ,

"This sure is the doing of Bobby Joe" a man said,  
"Yeah , but then aren't they couple ? There's a 50 percent chance they have a a son or a daughter, and if ever they do have we must not let the public know or she/he'll be in danger . It's the least I could do for not solving this case earlier , their child's family is now broken " one familiar voice said.

L knows this voice , a womans voice from his past but he didn't bother making a move. Some minutes passed those people searched the house thinking that they may be a child hiding. That familiar voice opened the closet where L was hiding, L was about to scream but he already worn off his voice from crying. To his surprize the familiar voice was from his seven year-old life, Jessie. He was about to cry again, when he fainted from exhaustion. Jessie caught him before falling in the floor the last words he heard was, "SORR L".

Disclaimer: Don't own death note Wow, it didn't took me long to finish another chapter,thank God. I really wanted to finish a fanfic before school starts next Monday , this wasn't suppose to be long but I guess it was longer than I thought. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Promise Fulfilled

...Chapter 3: Promise Fullfilled Three days have passed and L was still unconscious , and Jessie was taking care of him. Finally he awoke , but of all times he woke up in the middle of the night . Thinking that he was the only person awake he decided to stand up . As he was doing this the room door opened ,L hurriedly went back to his sleeping position.  
"L I know you're already awake , don't worry its only me, your old friend, Jessie"  
L didn't hesitate , he quickly jump out of bed and tightly hug her.  
" I'm sorry L I couldn't do anything about your parents I'm so sorry "  
Jessie waited for a reply but there was none.

The next day Jessie accompanied L to his parents graves offering a basket of flowers.  
After praying for their souls they headed back to their hotel.  
"L I want you to meet my foster parent , Wammy ,you can call him Watari." Jessie introduced Watari to L hoping for a little reply there was none. Since the day he woke up , L never talked to anybody else except for Jessie.

Jessie explained everything to L that she was a great detective that wouldn't let others know her face or identity for safety.L was stunned knowing that his a friend of a great detective only known to the public as the great "Black Rose". She wasn't the greatest detective though.

A week just passed, Jessie and Watari bought L some new cloths for their flight to UK. L already knew that he will take some test there , if he passed his able to stay at the orphanage where Jessie was currently staying too, if he fails they are going to fing him a new orphanage with a new name.

As they arrive, L saw a few children playing thy were all laughing , they are all happy.  
L wonders, could he join them with their laughter? Could he possibly smile after that horrible night? Jessie invites L to come in , what would he do then after he took the exams? What will happen next? Would it be right to enter ?

Disclaimer again 


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid

... Chapter 4 :The New Beginning

L was about to take the test on his second day on the orphanage, he still haven't made any friends. He stayed in the room where Jessie and him was sharing for a while , until he take and get the results of the test.

"L its time for your test are you ready?" Jessie asked.  
"I guess so," "Well then shall we go"  
"Yeah"  
They went to the office where L was going to take the test . He crouched in the chair where Jessie asked him to sit. Before giving the test paper to L , she first asked,  
"Hey L why are you crouching? You've been doing that since I found you in the closet"  
"Cause my reasoning ability drops by 70 percent went sitting normally"L answered .  
"Never mind , if you feel comfortable in that way it's okay,".

After a few hours of thinking , L finally finished answering the questions. He thought it was a weird test , there were questions about how to capture a criminal , something like a plan. It didn't botherhim a lot since, her father and mother were lawyers and detective. "Good,you're finish we'll just wait for Watari to give you the results ,later or tomorrow"she sad.  
"Okay then," L replied. Worrying that L would get bored , Jessie asked him to go outside and play with the other kids. L nodded, as the sign of yes. He didn't really played with the other kids, but he did went outside. L didn't want to disobey Jessie , for him , Jessie is his only friend and family left, he didn't want to lose her.

"Ahhh , there you are " Jessie approached L.

" I thought you were playing with the others?" she added.

"No, I didn't sorry ." L replied . He also noticed that Jessie was with a blonde-haired kid, probably one - year old. Jessie introduced the kid before L could even ask.

"L, I want you to meet , little Mello . He's going to be one of the _worthy_ ones." smiling Jessie explained.

"What? Worthy ones, what's that?" L ask with confusion.

"It's not yet time for you to know . Right now we're just gonna wait for your test result okay. I know you'll pass it,"she replied.

"Okay then,".

After a few days the results came , L passed the test but he didn't know what to feel. There was only silence when Jessie told him about this.

--

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note or any of the characters and sorry if the story is not that good and have short chapter stories


	5. Chapter 5: The New Beginning

...Chapter 5: The New Beginning

It was Sunday , L passed the test , he met the newest kid, Mello , who seem to be attached to Jessie. L passing the test means him being able to stay. He was also informed that the next day was his and Mello's first day of school . Jessie and Watari went out , they said they were going to the church.

(at the church)

"So, father is there any new weird acting kid here?" Jessie asked the priest who's assigned at their town church.

"Well, there is a weird looking baby , but I don't know about his actions," the priest replied,

"His mother left him here a couple of days ago , she said she couldn't take care of him , also the only information we have is that he's Nate River and only about 9 months old" he added.

"So, father could we this baby?" Watari asked.

"Sure, come with me , this way please" the priest answered.

"Wow! He's all white" Jessie was surprised to see the kid , his hair was white , his skin was pale , he almost look like a ghost,she thought.

"I wish he would be extraordinary so we could keep him" Jessie said to Watari,

"You know we couldn't have ordinary ones, their lives will be in dangered if we take him in ," Watari calmly explained .

"Okay then, how about a year from now will visit him again," she suggested.

"We'll see Jessie," Watari replied.

They returned in the orphanage by sun down. Jessie was going to her room for she knew L would be there. She was planning to give him some strawberries and candies, but to her surprised he wasn't there. He searched the house but he wasn't there either. She went outside to look and she also noticed that Mello was also missing. As she went outside she saw some signs written in some short coupon bond paper saying, "J. Come Here". She followed he signs shouting the two kids name.

"Lawliet, Mihael , whwere are you it's really getting dark and dinner is ready! Come out! Come Out! Where ever you are"

Jessie heard some murmurs from a bush nearby , she knew they were Mello and L. She stood near the bush and said,  
"L, Mello I know you're in there come out now . It's really getting late or I'll lock both of your rooms after I get back".

"It's okay , we'll sleep in you room again tonight" a small kid's voice said,

"I told you not to be noisy, we were suppose to surprise her" a bigger kid's voice scolded the smaller one,

"Okay , we'll come out" he added. They did come out from the bushes , they were both hiding their hands behind their back.

"What's that behind you?" she asked.

"I know it's not your birthday but here" Mello said while giving a package to Jessie. Jessie know Mello wrapped the thing by himself, the wrapper was more on tape than paper.

"If you don't like it , it was L's whole idea , and if you liked it we both planned it okay." he added.

L also gave her something , and it was also wrapped nicely. He shyly gave it to her and he also slightly blushed.

"Wow thanks," Jessie opened the Mello's gift first that made him feel proud. Inside was a necklace with a letter 'J' as the pendant. She was about to cry putting it on. Next, she opened L's gift, there was a watch with an apple design and bracelet. She kneel down and hugged the two crying.

"Didn't you like it " L asked,

"I really liked it thank you very much" she replied.

"Then, why are you crying" Mello inquired ,

"These are called 'tears of joy" Jessie again answered.

That night, before L and Jessie slept in the big bed of Jessie's room, the wooden door opened and again little Mello was there holding is pillow.

"Jessie can I sleep here again ?" he asked.  
"Sure," she answered,  
"Oh I forgot to inform you, school starts tomorrow since it's Monday" she added.  
"We have school here?" both kids asked in confusion,  
"Of course we have , Mello you schooling starts a year from now , but Whammy's School have a higher lesson standards than normal school and school sections are divided into three sections according to your age. Section one , 3-5 years old, section two, 6-10, and section three , 11-13 ."she explained,  
"How about you ?" asked L.  
"Me? I go in a private class ,"  
"Well, then , it's really late so better doze off now" she said tucking the two boys in her sides.

The next day,Jessie dropped Mello in the play room, where he met a red-haired kid,

"Mello meet , Matt " Jessie said smiling,

"You two are the only one-year-old kids here at Whammy's" she added.

"Hi" "Hello", they both greeted each other.

"Oh yeah, watch out for bullies after their class okay, and L going to be with you later," she went to her private study then. she didn't inform the kids about her work after her classes so she won't be coming back early.

"They are geniuses all right , only one-year old , how smart" she thought.

After classes Matt and Mello got along well, like Jessie said there were bullies there, thanks God L came in before their nose bleed.

Everyday was just like this ever since , Mello and Matt became best of friends and L got to be the best in _all_ classes, beating older pupils.They only get to see Jessie every night when it's time for bed, and Mello still sleeps with them every night he feels like it, some times he'll sleep with Matt.


	6. Note

Note:

Ehm...ehm... so, uhm... sorry for not posting up a chapter for a while. Well, you see school just started so I can only use the computer on Fridays and weekends sorry, but I will continue this and finish this up.

thanks and bye


	7. Chapter 6: White and Black

...Chapter 6: White and Black

A few years later, L was already twelve , Jessie is sixteen and Mello is now three. Every now and then Jessie and Watari will visit the church to check on the white kid, Nate, who is now two years old. He excelled faster than a normal child and he had a hobby of doing puzzles and building towers out of blocks , which made Jessie more interested in him.

"Nate, it's me Jessie ,I've come again , like I promised" Jessie yelled across the corridors to look for the white kid,

"I also have a present" she added.

"Really?" a small voice said from one of one of the intersections ,

"of course, come out there and I'll give to you"

"No, can you just come here " the small voice murmured in the dark,

"What's wrong, don't you want your puzzle?Nate come here, "

The white-boy came out from the dark with a some bruises

"They did it again did they?" she asked. Nate nodded shyly.

"Well, anyway this might be your last day here," Jessie said,

"How come?" Nate asked

"We're planning to take you in" she answered

"Watari is arranging the papers now" she added

"Okey then,"

Meanwhile at the Whammy's House , where everybody was resting since it's Sunday,

"Mello , checkmate" L said to Mello , who lost again for the fifth time in a chess game,

"No way, your cheating"

" Mello just accept the fact that you can't win against me, even if we play this a hundred times"

"No this time I'll win against you"

"Well, if you say so, again, "

Mello fixed the chess board, while L crouched in his seat chewing on his thumb. Mello pieces were white and L's was the black ones. After L's turn , Mello was thinking really deep on how to defeat him but before he could even move,

"We're home, we want to introduce you to someone" Jessie said while entering the big house. Before L and Mello could even come near all the other kids have already crowded around Jessie and the other white kid clinging onto Jessie's back. they didn't bother to come near them , they know where will Jessie go so, they went to her room ,

"Jessie hi," they both greeted when Jessie was got into her room ,

"Hello," she said back,

"L, Mello I want you to meet our knew kid in here, Nate but as for now we'll call him Near okay" she added

"Hi there Near " L greeted, Mello stood there frozen and a little bit confused and a bit angry. He ran away and had a little friend-to-friend talk with Matt, playing he's new game given to him by Jessie.

"Matt , I just don't know why would Jessie took another kid in, you know what it means if Jessie was the one who takes the kid in right?"

"yeah, yeah ," Matt answered , Mello knew Matt wasn't listening, so he just went out for a walk alone.

"I wonder if it's possible that Jessie's dumping L and me? Or maybe only me but, Why would she do that?" Mello thought, while walking he saw Near playing in the garden,

"Hey, Near" he said in a loud voice,

"What did you do to make Jessie take you in huh?!"

There were no answers from the boy , he acted as if Mello wasn't there. Mello left frustrated by Near, after Mello was gone ,

"I'm different" Near said to himself.

After a long day of thinking Mello finally, decided to rest, he wanted to sleep in Jessie's room together with L. But when he peeked inside the room the white kid was already there, his hatred for Near grew. He also didn't noticed that Jessie saw him.

"This bed is big enough for four people," she was staring away from him , Mello came in slowly and went to bed with them. L was on the left side next to him was Near , Jessie and on the right was Mello.

The next day was Monday so there was school, Near was placed in Mello's section. Currently Mello is the smartest in their section beating the older kids, at first he was confident that he won't get beaten in his school work, but after two weeks , Near topped the class leaving Mello in the second place. Mello's relationship with Jessie didn't changed but he would only approached her when Near is not around . It continued for about a year , Mello is 4, Near is 3, L is 13 and Jessie is seventeen. Jessie noticed this so, she decided to have a talk with Mello .

"Mello don't you like Near?" she asked

"No I don't and will never"

"But why?" this question made Mello slightly blushed.

"Well , uh...uhm..."

"Come on now tell me , I won't laugh"

"Uh, I don't want him because,he have beaten me in class even if he's younger"

"Is that all?"

"No, well, I don't want him because you took him in personally and I'm afraid that he might get you," he answered blushing .

"Just because I took him in personally it doesn't mean his more important than you"

"You mean I'm more important?"

"No all of you are important, all f you have places in my heart"

Before they could even finish their conversation L came,

"Jessie Watari's looking for you " he said

"Okay then"

Mello felt relieved after the conversation, when L came up asking him if he had seen Near, he was shocked knowing Near was missing. Mello didn't realized that he was worried about Near, that's why he sneaked out of Whammy's to look for Near since he wasn't inside.

"Hey, white kid answer us huh!!" he heard a boy said this,

"White kid?! it might be Near" he said to himself

"Hey!! Fatman leave the white kid alone" he yelled at the kid bullying Near.

They had a fight , Mello dodge the fatboy's attacks and kicked him. Mello won the fight without sweat, he and Near went back without saying a word, before entering the house Near stopped and Mello too, "thank you" Near murmured, Mello didn't answered and just continued walking towards his room. He still disliked Near but there was something different about his jealousy and hate after that conversation, he can't just explain. He didn't know that for Near he's his friend no matter how much Mello hated and disliked him.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Death note

Finally the sixth chapter it took a while because class started sorry and thanks


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

...Chapter 7: Truth

L was still looking for Near , he didn't know that Mello already found him. While, walking down some halls he heard Watari's voice,

"Jessie you know sooner or later you will have to tell them," he said.

"They don't have to know,"

"Of course they would , what will Roger tell them after we leave, it's really better for them to know,"

"Alright, I'll tell them two days before we leave, promise"

"Alright young lady that's a deal"

"Okay, deal, I have to go now Watari"

"Okay then"

The conversation ended and L was froze in his place , he didn't know that Jessie and Watari were, leaving , but when? Before Jessie could open the door L ran away with out any noise. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat ,he almost forgot about Near. After , getting some candies and lollipops he went to the garden to have some alone time to think. He was staring at the bushes sucking his lollipop when someone unexpected came,

"There you are L," Jessie said

"So, I guess you heard our conversation"

"How did you know?"

"You just told me," she said smiling

"Don't worry , we still have a week here , and we'll still be able to celebrate your birthday together, but please promise me not to tell anyone specially, Mello and Near" she added

"So, where are you going?" L asked.

"In a place that needs help in some investigation" she answered,

"So,where black rose is, you're there?"

"Of course, we'll only stay there for a month or two anyway"

"Will you come back then?"

"Promise".

3 days later...

"L happy birth day , you're now fourteen , wake up " Jessie's voice was soft and caring while trying to wake up L, who's now a year older.

"Huh?," L was awoken and surprised , it was Halloween and his birthday too.

They went down stairs to have some breakfast. As they went down L noticed the grandfather clock , it was already ten in the morning , he overslept. Everyone was decorating the house , it was holiday so no homeworks nor projects. That night they had a party and Jessie was the chosen emcee , she didn't forgot to mentions L's birthday , and there's no one in the house forgot it too. L received gifts from everyone, except from Jessie. One-by-one he opened the gifts, he received chocolate bars from Mello and a puzzle with the letter L on its side from Near. The party ended by mid night and everybody went back to their own rooms , as well as Mello and Near. Jessie and L still shared the same room ,

"L , this is for you," Jessie handed over a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater-shirt.

"Thank you Jessie , do I have to wear this tomorrow ??"

"You don't have to , if you don't want," she said.

"Let's go to sleep now, I'll have lots of thing to explain to Mello and Near tomorrow,"

(the next day)

L woke up and Jessie was already out of bed. He decided to look for her around the house. L saw her with Mello and Near in the living room, there were no other kids but them since they had a party last night most of the people in the house are still sleeping. He knew Jessie already told them about her leaving soon,it was obvious since Mello was already crying , while Near was also sobbing.Suddenly he remembered hat Jessie will only tell them two days before the flight. It means Jessie is leaving two days from now.

That day Jessie decided to take them out, L, Near, Mello and also Matt. Matt wasn't really that close to Jessie but she knew he was a good friend of Mello. Matt can help Mello in some things when she's gone. They visited different places like the zoo, the park and places with good sweets.

Time was so fast , the day of Jessie's departure came. The flight was before sunrise that Near and Mello didn't know it was that early. L didn't sleep that night , because he knew, even without Jessie telling him. Jessie didn't want anyone to come , but she was forced to wake Roger to accompany L. In the airport,

"Do you really have to leave?" L asked with teary eyes,

"I'm sorry L" she replied with a kiss on the forehead and then turned her back quickly leaving L.

The whole the day everyone at Whammy's house were quiet. Allof them was informed of Jessie's departure. L , on the other and locked himself up in Jessie's room. He decided to wear Jessie's gift for the first time, when he opened the cabinet there were a dozen of them and there was a note: in case you feel like changing you outfit - Jessie. He also found a letter,

_Dear L,_

_I know you'll find this letter and there's a chance that you will lock yourself in my room. I've done this letter a few weeks ago. I wish that you'll forgive me for leaving you. I never told you that I might never come back, sorry. There's also a probability that the "black rose" will also disappear after some time. I want you to replace me , be better than me, be the smartest , and be the best you can be. Don't underestimate even the smallest possibility and open up your mind in everything, even the impossible. _

Jessie

While in the plane Jessie sitting in the corner next to Watari , she was looking down the plane , Jessie saw many buildings but even if they're bigger than the plane they will remain a small dot in Jessie's eyes.

"I wish to come back but I know it's not possible , I'm sorry " she whispered.

* * *

I finished the seventh chapter, decreasing the conversations is easier, thanks for the tip.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE **_


	9. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8

It's been two years now since Jessie left. L, standing in front of the house hoping that a black car would stop is wandering for sometime now. He isolated himself from the others except for Near and Mello since she left. Everyone was inside but him, it was raining and he thought he heard bells. It was like the bells he heard before his parents' death. He knew she wouldn't be coming home , he just wasn't feeling right. After hours of doing nothing , he gave up and went inside.

Jessie is moving to another country again , she was still wearing the necklace and the bracelet. He could never forget those faces, smile, and also those tears. She was again sitting next to the window,

"Is there something wrong ?" Watari asked  
"No, it's nothing," she said.

Watari knew it was a lie but he thought this was really personal so he stopped asking. It supposed to be a peaceful trip but unexpectedly some men stood up , they were holding guns. Everyone panicked except for Watari and Jessie, there were only three of them they both know self-defense anyway. While, the men were examining the passengers they noticed the brave glare at Jessie's eyes , they got her up and unexpectedly she fought them back , Watari helped too. There were supposed to be three guys only but another one stood up. The guy intended to shoot Watari but Jessie blocked it , unfortunately the bullet almost hit her heart. Watari defeated all four of them and they quickly got the paramedics to help Jessie. They landed earlier than the flight should have because of the incident. Jessie was immediately brought to the hospital , her heart was now stable but she's not awake yet.

That time L really didn't felt well, he seemed to be sick , but he's just fine.

The Whammy's House receives a call will he be strong enough to face it?

"Hello is this Roger, this is Watari, I think we'll be back there for a week we'll be arriving 3 days from now," L was listening to the conversation secretly. Upon hearing this words he stopped listening, hearing this was just enough. A sudden change of his mood occurred, he was actually smiling to everyone. Since he didn't finish the conversation he didn't know what truly happened to Jessie. He didn't told this to Near and Mello, he wanted them to be surprised.

On the other side , Watari know L would be listening so he first told Roger that they'll be going back but Jessie will need to stay in the hospital for check-ups. He also knew that L will just be contented hearing that. He arranged the tickets and the flights for two. Jessie finally woke up, she was just feeling fine now and Watari also told her about them returning . They canceled the case they were supposed to attend so Jessie could rest. The culprits were arrested and everything was now fine. Their heroic deeds were kept secret for their safety.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note okay


	10. Chapter 9: Walk

...Chapter 9: Walk

L was really happy that Jessie came back , but he didn't forget about the bells.He was thinking deep in his thoughts. The time he heard the bells he had a flash back , his parents' death. He was thinking that someone will pass away , but who? L still don't know know about gun shot. Jessie and Watari kept it a secret. L gave Jessie a free time to rest in their old room that didn't seem to change and Near and Mello were doing fine on their own, they were preparing something for Jessie. L decided to check on Jesse ,

"It seems everybody gave you something huh?" he said entering the room,  
"Not really,"

They both went outside for a walk.

"How was your life" Jessie asked,  
"Nothing special", they remained silent for the rest of the day and the time they went back it was already dinner. After eating everyone went back to their rooms , except for Near and Mello.

"Jessie did you like the chocolate I gave you," Mello was smiling at her and waiting for a positive answer  
"of course I do" she replied  
"How about the puzzle I fixed for you , was it nice?" Near asked  
"I liked it , better sleep now, it's getting late, tomorrow we can go for a walk"

The night was quiet and still L and Jessie slept in the same room, quietness filled the room, then L began to speak,

"Jessie after this would you still go and leave us again?" he asked  
"I'm sorry L but you know I really have to,"she sadly said.

Silence filled the big room again.

Near , Mello , and Matt woke up early , as well as L and Jessie. Matt was just dragged by Mello , and he couldn't say 'no'.

"Well then shall we go,Watari is already waiting for us in the car "

They went to the mall, the park, the bay, and ate in a restaurant. They were going back where Watari is waiting for them across the street. The stoplight light changed to red , signing to walk all four of them were crossing the street.There was a loud horn from a truck , everything was really fast, L, Near, Mello, and Matt were pushed by Jessie. The next thing L knew they were in the middle of the street laying and there's a bleeding girl and a crashed truck against a store.


	11. Chapter 10: End

End...

(Ding...dong...)

L was there when it happened but, he didn't know what to do were the bells for her? Watari was there with them when she was sent to the hospital, every doctor was panicking , Near and Mello , they were sobbing, even Matt. L himself was silently crying. In the nook of the room he sat silently with tears flowing, while the three other kids were beside her. The doctors went away with Watari leaving them. It was starting to rain hard and the three still haven't moved beside her. L was starting to hear the bells again and they even louder this time, he decided to look for Watari in the doctors' office thinking it would help,

"She might not wake up Mr. Whammy, I'm afraid it was critical hit , it was lucky for her to even arrive here breathing, I'm really sorry Mr. Watari," one of the doctor said

"Is there absolutely nothing we can do?" Watari asked with a high tone,

"We're really sorry but we could only wait,"

With shock L ran , he ran through the stairs passing many corridors he went out of the building not knowing where to go. He was right the bells were for her all this time. After a couple minutes of running he stopped , still hearing the bells he shouted,  
"STOP IT ! STOP!". D eep inside , he know he can't do anything. He returned in the building soaking wet due to the heavy rain. He sneak in one of the rooms for authorized person only and grabbed some towels, after drying himself he returned to the room, this time the three kids were sleeping on the bench. Walking straight for Jessie's bed L was thinking deep , he was staring at her and flash backs came , the day they met , until the day she went away. L has noticed a necklace and a bracelet, he recalled them they were his and Mello's presents. He gently rubbed it with his fingers and felt no scratches, Jessie must have took care of it really well after all these years.

beeeep...

The striking lines on the monitors are going straight, he knows it's time Watari and the doctors came in they too know , but they still tried to revive her. There's just really nothing they can do.

* * *

"It's been a couple of years now since I last heard them," L whispered he was twenty-five years-old , still the same person who lost a very important person in his life, but you wouldn't see it in his face it doesn't mark. Long after Jessie's death he was the one who replaced Jessie temporarily and soon made his name to the world as 'L' the greatest detective, he have worked on many cases including the L.A.B.B case. Now it was different the ' Kira Case' . Standing in the middle of the rain Ryuzaki was listening to the bells ,

"I wonder for whom is it?" he thought, a chest-nutted hair boy interrupted him. This young man, he suspects of being Kira , and even if he have escape many trials, L still suspects.

* * *

As he fell fell from his chair, he wasn't surprised,  
"Yagami Light… So I wasn't wrong, but I…" glimpse of the past appeared , when he was young, when he left , everything, went into flashback, Near,Mello everyone, including her.

"They would finish" he thought, for the last time. He and Watari lost their breathe and a glimpse of a smiling girl who seemed to be really calm appeared and stretch out a hand . He reached for it and everything is different , it's over now. He have finally rested.

* * *

Disclaimer, I've finished it and it's cut. I really lack time sorry. I don't own Death again .

* * *

The End


End file.
